Pathogen: 100 word challenge
by SamanthaHawkins
Summary: 100 short stories featuring the characters from "Pathogen", each chapter inspired by a single word.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Beginning**

"Helen! Come on!" Sestiva called, waving over a hand so Helen would hurry up. "We're going to be late for class!"

"I'm coming, Sestiva, slow down." Helen replied. "This is only our first day so don't expect anything exciting to happen. Oh, and remember to meet up at the fountain afterword!"

"Okay, see you later, Helen!"

Sestiva smiled widely as she walked into the Witchdoctor's Sanctum. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of boiling potions and smoke. There were shelves upon shelved of potions that Sestiva couldn't imagine making on her own. Many pillows around the room sat around on the floor, while other kids Sestiva's age tossed them around, squealing and laughing while playing with them.

Sestiva continued to look around the room. There was not a single person that wasn't her age, so that must have meant that the older, more advanced witchdoctors had class at a later time period.

"Welcome, everyone!" A voice rang out, and everyone stopped throwing pillows and went silent. "My name is Madam Vadima, and I shall teach you all the skills that a witchdoctor needs in order to go on missions. After you master a certain number of techniques, you will be allowed to go on missions with my supervision. Master even more of them and you'll get to go alone. So…who's ready for our first lesson?"

A cheer erupted from the girls and boys sitting in front of her. Sestiva on the other hand, just sat there, lost in thought.

"Alright, everyone, let's take out our staffs." Vadima instructed, and watched as everyone took out their staffs from behind, in front, or beside them. "Your staff is one of the key things a witchdoctor needs. You must make sure that it is with you at all times just in case there's an unexpected attack. "

Sestiva took out a small notepad out of her small bag and took careful notes. She wrote down almost every word Vadima had said, making it very easy to understand.

_Keep your staff with you at all times. Keep it with you at all times. You MUST keep it with you at all times. Sestiva, don't you forget it._

Sestiva repeated those words again and again, just to make sure that she didn't forget.

"What's your name?" Vadima asked, looking directly at Sesitva.

"Sestiva." Sestiva said, giving a simple straight answer.

"Now everyone look at Sestiva." Vadima said to the class. "See how she's taking careful notes? You all should do the same every now and then, to make sure that you don't forget anything."

Sestiva didn't not notice how fast time flew by when she was in the Witchdoctor's Sanctum. Class was already over, and she went to meet Helen at the life fountain.

"How was class?" Helen asked, scratching her head.

"Boring. We took notes and basically did nothing the entire time." Sestiva said in annoyance.

"Same here. We did nothing but introduction activities."

"Better than taking notes." Sestiva grumbled as the two sisters started walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW! <strong>

**I hope that you enjoy the 100 word challenge series!**

**Until the next update,**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Obsession**

"I'm going to do it, Helen." Sestiva said, voice lower than her usual one.

"Going to do what, Sestiva? You're confusing me." Helen asked, confused.

Sestiva smiled wickedly.

"Annihilate the Armada, of course!" Sestiva exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Are you crazy?!" Helen half-screamed, raising her voice a little bit. "Not a single pirate for the past century has been able to take down the Armada! I'm talking about the best pirates too. They all, one day, tried to defeat Kane at Cadiz. There were no survivors. If you're going to do it…you're going to have to take me with you. You're going to need my help, no question about it. The Armada is too powerful for you alone to try and defeat Kane, and I sure don't want my little sister dead."

"Yeah, I'm crazy alright. If the best pirates in the spiral couldn't do it, then I'll be the first pirate who can defeat Kane without dying! Once Kane is gone, I'll destroy the rest, until every last one is dead."

"That's going to take years, Sestiva. You're not even considering the risks of annihilating the Armada."

"The risks? Come on, Helen, you can't be serious. When you're in battle, you don't have the time to consider the risks of every attack you do. You have to be quick in order for you not to be killed."

"You don't know what the Armada does to the pirates the capture, do you?"

"No, I don't. If they do try to do anything to me, I will fight back."

"They take away all your weapons and torture you, getting you to say what's kept secret in the resistance. You're chained to a wall, Sestiva. There's no way of fighting back."

"What does the Armada do to you then?"

"It's better if I don't say anything."

Sestiva laughed, and laughed, clutching her stomach as she did so.

"Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to go with you?" Sestiva asked, starting to calm down a little.

"Yes, you would, because you know that you need my help." Helen said, having no reaction.

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it! I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE THE ARMADA ALONE, WITHOUT ANYONE'S HELP AND SURVIVE!"

Sestiva sprinted out of their small building on Skull Island and disappeared. Helen knew exactly where she was going. She was going to her practice cave, where she went every day after training. Helen bolted after her, the sand making it harder to run up the steep hill.

She found Sestiva mixing different potions.

Sestiva heard her enter, and shot a glare towards Helen as she looked up from what she was doing.

"There's no way you're stopping me from defeating the armada. I'm not taking you with me. I'm going alone. If I find out that you came in with me without me knowing, I'm going to personally stab you in the arm with your own bayonet." Sestiva growled as she finished mixing the two potions together.

Helen turned around and walked out of the cave.

"I know one thing. She's obsessed." Helen muttered, speaking softly so that only she could hear herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>

**-Samantha Hawkins**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Company**

Sestiva hung by her legs off her bed. She had nothing to do. She wasn't allowed to go on quests yet, and there were no new witchdoctor techniques to be practiced.

_Why can't I just leave this place. I'm being slowed down and held back. All because the stupid resistance has to make sure that EVERYBODY is "equal". They're the cause of the reason why we have so few pirates that can actually stand against the armada. They're forcing us to hide our true potential, and once EVERYBODY is ready, then they move on, not letting us show our skills to the whole spiral. I'm starting to think that Helen and I should move somewhere else, like Valencia, where it's close to Cadiz, as Helen calls it._

Sestiva thought long and hard about that Cadiz might be. She did say that pirates tried to go _into _Cadiz to try and bring down Kane, but still could not come up with a mental image.

_I have to tell her sometime. I'm starting to believe that Cadiz is some sort of Armada stronghold. If we just planned the right atta-_

_No._

_That's not a good idea. Kane's the leader of the Armada right? We can't possibly come up with an attack. First, we've never been inside Cadiz, so we might end up getting captured in the process of trying to Kane. Second, since Kane is the leader of the Armada, the area around him should be heavily guarded._

_I don't want to be here! I can't! Why do I have to be held back by idiots?!_

A knock sounded on Sestiva's bedroom door, startling her. She fell off the bed onto her back. She groaned, getting up to open the door.

It was Helen.

"I'm tired of this place." Sestiva said, raking her fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean, Sestiva?" Helen asked, rather confused.

"I want to leave Skull Island."

"But…why?"

"I want to see my full potential."

"The resistance will help you reach your full potential."

"Is that what you _really_ think? Do you _really _think that the resistance is trying to make us reach our full potential?"

"Yeah, that's what I think. That _is_ what I really think. You got a problem with that?"

"I have problems with the way you think. Don't you realize that some pirates, like me, want to want to reach their full potential earlier than others?"

"Yes, I do. The resistance has done everything for us…and now you want to leave?! Are you insane?!"

Sestiva said nothing afterword. She stormed off, going outside and slamming the door shut behind her.

_How can Helen still stay with the resistance's side? She's crazy! All I can say is that I'm going alone! She's not coming to drag me behind, I'm not letting her come, even if she pleads and begs me to. I'm leaving and not coming back. Maybe when the resistance realizes how many pirates were left behind and changes the way they do things is the only time I'm coming back._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Dreams**

_I want to become the best musketeer in the spiral._

Helen wondered for hours how she could get the best training on Skull Island. As far as she knew, there wasn't any advanced musketeers on Skull Island. All of them were currently on missions, but they usually were, so Helen wasn't surprised.

She'd spend days trying to figure out how to become stronger, and often achieving nothing in the process.

_There should be better musketeers out there who are better than me. If they are still alive, that is._

All the powerful Pirates were sent to Cadiz a few weeks back. They haven't returned, so they were presumed dead.

Although Helen wasn't the greatest musketeer, she was considered to be among some of the greatest musketeers currently still living on Skull Island.

She knew Sestiva had much bigger dreams than her. Sestiva not only wanted to be the best in her class, but also to take down Cadiz single handedly.

Helen had been telling Sestiva that her dream was impossible. She would only be able to achieve half of it, which was being the best in the witchdoctor class. She told her that no one has ever come out of Cadiz alive, and Skull Island's been sending pirates to attack Skull Island for decades, but no ship sent there has ever returned. That the stories she heard said that all the ships sank endlessly, but the think there is a bottom to the spiral, and all the hundreds of thousands of ships that was sent there, are down there, broken to a million pieces.

Sestiva would say that anything is possible is you believed it was possible, but Helen would always refuse to believe such a thing was true.

_I should go train. I'm going to help Sestiva achieve her dream and at the same time achieve mine too. Sestiva should be up in her cave like she usually is training. I should give her some company and join her, there's no other place to practice without people complaining about gunfire. _

_It's hard to believe that Sestiva can take down Cadiz by herself, so I'll have to train as hard as I can too. _

Helen smiled, and started walking from the small building that she and Sestiva owned, to Sestiva's training cave on the top of the very steep hill. Of course, Sestiva was already there, casting spell after spell, tiring herself out.

"How long have you been up here?" Helen asked, making sure Sestiva didn't over exert herself.

"I've been…up here…since…morning." Sestiva panted, wiping the sweat off her face with her sleeve. "Want to…join…me?"

"Sure. I came up here to do so anyways. What have you been working on since morning?"

"Target practice. Just to increase my accuracy. I've tried running and casting to stimulate a moving target and I did pretty well, but when I stand still, It's not all that accurate."

"Show me."

Sestiva cast one of her many spells, the spell hitting wall to the left of the target.

"Your staff is too far out, bring it closer and keep your arm bent rather than extended."

"Thanks, Helen. Now we're both one step closer to reaching our dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**Enjoy the Superbowl!**

**-Samantha Hawkins**


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Pirate**

"Where are they?" asked the Commanding Officer.

"Not confirmed, but we can tell you now that finding them will be easy." Presidos Septimus said.

"One of the soldiers has informed me that a pirate has attacked one of the musketeers patrolling the first floor. I want you to find it, and kill this pirate. Otherwise we have a major threat. Send eight squadrons to search the rest of the fortress. Who knows it this pirates has brought _others_ with it."

Septimus turned and got the attention of eight Squadron Leaders, telling them to search the building for more pirates, while he got the one that attacked the patrol member on the first floor.

The Squadron Leaders turned to their squad members, gave them orders, and departed in search for others.

"You shall succeed, Septimus." Said the Commanding Officer.

"Affirmative, Commander." Said Septimus, saluting and heading down to the first floor.

He rounded a corner and went down the staircase, descending to the first floor.

He could hear screaming, the pirate's rushed feet as it tried to escape the attacks.

_Still no sign of more pirates. The squadrons are still searching. Usually they would've caught the pirates by now, but this one seems to be alone._

Septimus rounded a corner, and the pirate came into view. He analyzed the pirate carefully. The pirate was too busy thrashing around to notice him standing there watching.

As he got closer he realized it was more like _she_ was thrashing around in the musketeer's grip.

"Presidos Primus, hold her." Septimus ordered, approaching the female pirate, Primus pushing the girl to her knees and holding her by her hair. "Identify yourself, female pirate."

"I'm not telling you anything." She spat, looking up at Septimus with the an irritated glare.

"Resistance is futile, young pirate. Who did you bring with you? If you did, you did a good job hiding it."

The girl stayed silent.

"I already said that I'm not telling you Armada soldiers _anything."_

"Don't be so sure, pirate."

Septimus broke eye contact with the girl, glancing at Primus.

Primus brought her head into the wall, in return getting a grunt from the pain.

"Identify yourself now, pirate."

"In your dreams. Oh wait, you don't have dreams, do you? How unfortunate." The girl laughed before lashing out at Primus, grabbing him and attempting to flip him over.

"It's too late pirate, I know who you are. You pirates never learn. Why do you pirates bother carving you names onto your weapons, when it'll just get you identified?"

The girl didn't speak.

"Sestiva Zipman. What and interesting name. Primus, dispose of this girl immediately."

Primus threw the girl named Sestiva, into a nearby cell, closing and locking the heavy bronze door.

"Any reports of this pirate's friends?"

"Negative, Septimus. I'm afraid not."

Septimus and Prima turned their heads towards a heavy sound quickly approaching, but it wasn't a member of the squadrons. Another pirate.

"Primus, report this to Servus Carbo, I'll eliminate this threat."

Primus ran off, trying to get to Servus Carbo as fast as he could.

"Identify yourself." Septimus said, remaining calm.

"Helen Zipman. Don't you dare touch my sister." the pirate said, pulling out her gun.

"We have not harmed her in any way."

The taller pirate approached fast, taking her rifle from off her shoulder, but she stopped two feet before Septimus, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

The smallest hint of fear started to take over, but it did not show.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I have to do this for my sister."

The girl called Helen fired the rife right into Septimus' shoulder. He fell to the ground twitching a little bit. She unlocked and opened Sestiva's cell and pulled her out.

"Why did you do that Helen?" Sestiva asked. "Why? Why did you have to do that to that musketeer? He didn't do anything to me!"

"I had to stun that musketeer to save you."

"His name was Septimus, Helen. Let's go. "

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Passions**

Sestiva poured two potions together, resulting in an explosion that happened too quickly for Sestiva to take cover for. She burned her arms, but if she hadn't shoved her hands in her pockets at the last minute, they would've been burned too.

She squinted through the heavy smoke that was clearing out through the cave entrance by the second, trying to clear some of the smoke in front of her with her hand. She stepped closer, slowly and cautiously, just in case the potion that had been created wouldn't combust and explode in her face again.

The smoke dissipated into the air and Sestiva could now make out the small shape of the liquid in the darkness, which shone a deep orange.

_What exactly is it? It's strange to have such a deep orange. Might as well take notes on what I made._

She pulled out her notebook and a ballpoint pen she used for class, and took careful notes on the potions. She described all the physical attributes of the potion, but there was only one question she didn't and couldn't answer yet.

_What_ does it _do_?

Burn?

Freeze?

Heal?

Explode?

It didn't look like it would do any of those. Not to Sestiva at least. It exploded in her face, but that was just from mixing potions and during her witchdoctor class, she was taught that when you mix potions, they sometimes explode.

_The only way I'm going to find out what it does is to test it. You're so stupid, Sestiva, you should have thought about that earlier than to forget what you learned about potion making in class!_

_I can test it on the wall._

Sestiva carefully slid the bottom of the potion bottle onto the palm of her hand and stepped over to the wall. There have always been sharp edges that have been bothering her, so why not take care of those?

She tilted the bottle and the potion spilled out over the small ledge. Steam started to rise from the orange substance, and watched as part of the wall start to disintegrate. It crumbled and fell off, the orange substance dissolving it to dust. It left no trace of it, but whatever it was kept eating away at the wall, starting to destroy it.

It worried Sestiva to think that it would eat through so much of the wall that the whole cave would cave in and collapse while she was still in it.

That was one of her greatest fears, having large structures collapse on her while she was still in them.

She threw water on it, washing it off the wall.

"Why are you so passionate about potion making when it's so dangerous and has so many risks?"

Helen would always ask Sestiva that one question, whenever she came home with cuts, bruises, and burns from potion making. Sestiva would always answer with the same thing every night.

"Because of the Armada. If making potions strong enough to defeat the armada is what I have to do, then that's what I will do, and do whatever it is with passion."

Helen would understand, and keep pleading her to show her the potions that Sestiva had made, but Sestiva always refused and Helen would never know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**See you next chapter,**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	7. Chapter 7

**7: The First Time**

Sestiva wasn't even close to being ready for what she and Helen were about to do. They were about to invade Cadiz and bring it down. Just like Sestiva has been planning for a long time now. Although, she didn't think that Pathogen would take effect fast enough for the Armada to be taken down.

She felt the wind that smelled of metal rip through her clothes, making her shiver on the spot, hoping that Cadiz had some sort of heating. She didn't expect the Armada to have a heating system because they constantly have to cool down as a result of the heat being made from the gears and processors.

_Let's get this done and over with. I didn't expect it to be this cold, but I'll just have to plow through this thing. And I thought that it would be nice out today. Stupid weather. It just has to change everything, doesn't it?_

Sestiva groaned getting up from her crunched up position against the mast, as an attempt to maintain her body heat.

Without knowing the ship had stopped she leaned over the handrail on the side of the ship, looking into the depths of the skyway.

"We're here, Sestiva." Helen said, motioning for her to climb off the ship. "We don't have all day. I don't want you to be the one ending up getting us caught, now if you would please stop looking into the never-ending depths of the spiral and get off this ship that'll be great and we can finally bring down the Armada."

"You don't have to beg me, we have plenty of time." Sestiva mumbled, jumping off the ship, using the handrail to push herself off the side and onto the dock. "We have all the time we want, we just can't be caught. If we are caught, remember to tell them you got lost and will turn back immediately. Unless you want to get yourself killed with some really stupid plan, go ahead and attack them. Go ahead and attack them if you _really_ need to."

"Come on, Sestiva, let's go." Helen said, pulling Sestiva's arm, and practically dragging her along.

The gates were open. It seemed like the Armada was awaiting shipments of gear and ammunition, so they walked right through the front gate, like it was nothing. Usually, hallway to the outside was heavily guarded, but there was not a single Armada soldier in sight.

"I've heard rumors that there's barely any security at the front gate when Kane's here." Helen said, looking around a corner, and back at Sestiva, who just put a wide grin on her face.

"That means, when Cadiz goes down, Kane goes down with it. The Captain goes down with the ship." Sestiva said softly, so no one else could hear it except for Helen.

"Clear."

Helen pulled Sestiva violently around the corner, jerking to a stop when she realized Sestiva's arm had forcefully been taken out of her grip. She turned around. Sestiva wasn't there.

"Sestiva where did you g-"

"Right…here."

"Sestiva, how come you're covered in gashes? What happened?"

"An Armada musketeer yanked me from your grip, but you didn't notice. It's been half-an-hour, Helen. I guess you were too lost in thought. Anyway I got into a fight with this soldier. He threatened to torture me until I revealed why I was here. I killed him, but I managed to get his name too. He said that he was Presidos Terrus. I was already around the corner looking for you when I heard it. He wasn't talking to me I know for sure. It was another Armada soldier, telling him to identify himself. When the other soldier walked away, I took the chance to stab him in the face and the stomach, ending him for sure. I stayed around for a few minutes to see if he was still alive. He was dead. I successfully killed my first Armada soldier."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Opposites**

Sestiva and Helen were complete opposites.

Helen, in Sestiva's perspective, was extremely boring. Helen always had a bored expression plastered on her face, and very rarely would her facial expression change. She usually wore a dark blue color. Sestiva had also thought of her as uninterested.

It never seemed like Helen had cared about anything. It never showed on her face, but after living together for so long, it was easier to tell if she cared.

The thing that Sestiva had liked about her older sister was that she was very loyal. She would almost always speak the truth, unless she had to lie. Helen could be one of the nicest people, but when she's angry, she goes all out.

Sestiva on the other hand, was completely different. Sestiva was very energetic, and sometimes a little bit obnoxious. Sometimes she pointlessly annoyed Helen, and Helen would get extremely mad at Sestiva for being unproductive, and persuade her to go to her cave to train.

"You're so unproductive, Sestiva. Don't you want to take down the Armada by yourself?" Helen asked, taking a step towards Sestiva. "If you're going to do that, you should _want_ to be training every chance you get and not annoy anyone. Now go up to your cave and train, unless you want me up there with you."

"Oh, like that'll happen. The moment you walk into that cave, I'll attack you and make sure you don't come in ever again." Sestiva scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Unless you want something to explode in your face, which I'm sure you don't."

"You know that you won't attack me, to why do you keep denying the truth?"

"That's none of your business."

"It _is_ my business, Sestiva. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think you want something to explode in your face. You aren't even interested in potion making so why do you even care?"

"It's because potion making has caught my interest lately and would like to help you create a potion that can bring down the armada, but in order for me to do that I have to start from the basics, and you've just started potion making so why not teach me?"

"Because it's dangerous, Helen. Witchdoctors are trained to withstand the heat of a potion and its explosion. Musketeers aren't trained to do any of that and can cause potion making to be more dangerous."

"Why do you have to be so irrational, Sestiva? Anyone can be taught how to withstand heat and explosions."

Sestiva didn't bother to close the door as she stomped out, being the one who's tend to resort to violence, left.

Helen on the other hand, remained calm, treating it like a normal occurrence. Fights between the two of them happened often, and most of the time, would break out into a fist fight, Sestiva being fueled by anger, and Helen fighting back for self defense.

_When will Sestiva ever learn? She's completely opposite of me, but I'm still her older sister and I can prove to her that she can teach me anything and in return, I'll teach her how to shoot guns._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**This chapter was to include more of the details from one of the Pathogen chapters.**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	9. Chapter 9

**9: Growing Up**

"I want to defeat the armada, Helen!" Sestiva exclaimed, bright eyes widening with excitement.

"Grow up, Sestiva. You'd be dead in an instant, don't even think about trying. It's impossible. Haven't you heard the stories?" Helen scolded, trying to prevent Sestiva from acquiring that goal. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister.

Sestiva left the room, angry that Helen had believed this wasn't possible. Helen was the one that needed to grow up and believe that it was possible. They were only _stories_. The stories didn't prove anything. It just made everyone believe it wasn't possible.

Sestiva believed that those stories corrupted people's minds, persuading them that the Armada was invincible, that they could never be taken down, that pirates like her would die trying. She tried as hard as she could to persuade Helen not to believe those stories, but she did. It corrupted Helen's mind, and Helen would end up telling her not to follow her dreams and just try and become the best Witchdoctor in the spiral.

Sestiva would ignore her, and as she got older, Helen's thoughts began to change. She heard that pirates were starting to be sent to Cadiz on raid missions. No one ever came back. Her hatred toward the Armada grew, and started to support Sestiva's dream, making it part of her own as well.

Sestiva was shocked to see how much Helen supported her dream. She trained everyday with Helen, going through target after target.

Both of them trained relentlessly, exhausted by the time they finished. They would start training in the morning and end right before dinner.

They would always battle each other right before they finished training, to see how much stronger they got each passing day.

There was one day when Sestiva told Helen that she wanted to leave the resistance for good. Move away to Valencia, where they could be closer to the armada. Helen thought about it and told Sestiva it was a suicide mission. It would get them both killed, but Sestiva didn't even consider Helen's thoughts and forced her to get a ship and move out.

Helen did get the ship and moved out willingly, which surprised Sestiva a lot. Helen was one to care about leaving the place where she grew up, now saying goodbye to it. They still owned it, so they could always come back, but it wouldn't be the same.

Sestiva had grown up a lot mentally. She stood her ground without using violence to get what she wanted. She just stated her point strongly and makes those points valid.

Helen finally believed that since the both of them had trained so hard, they had a chance. They would go for days and weeks on ship, trying as hard as they could to make it to Valencia as fast as they could.

Time passed quickly on the ship, with all the nautical battles. The nautical battles took their minds off the day and didn't realize how much time had passed.

Both of them felt ready for what they thought was going to be an epic battle between them and the Armada.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	10. Chapter 10

**10: Drowning**

_Helen's off looking for Kane. I'm guessing it'll take a while, so I'm not going to wait for her. I'll go ahead and look for Kane using different route. It'll be faster that way._

Sestiva broke into a run, rounding several corners, while trying to keep out of sight. She continued running and turned sharply to the right, skidding on the brass floor, unable to regain balance. She fell, resulting in a loud noise that echoed off the walls alerting the Armada soldiers that were positioned near.

She could hear them approaching, getting closer by the second. Her eyes widened in terror as she could fell herself being pulled upward and a gun barrel bring pressed to her back.

"Walk, pirate." an Armada soldier ordered, pushing her forwards.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sestiva asked, voice quivering a little bit from fear. "Do you even have a name?"

"Presidos Modus, on my left is Presidos Prelatus, and on my right is Caesarus Aurus. Now walk."

Sestiva began walking and did as the soldiers said, winding up walking into a chamber.

"Modus what are you going to do to me? If you're going to interrogate me, don't do it. You're getting nothing out of me, it's useless."

"We're not going to interrogate you. We've learned from the past decades of Skull Islands pathetic raids. We only interrogated the first few raids of pirates. They revealed everything, then were sent out on a ship and the ship was fired upon and destroyed. Skull Island and the rest of the resistance soon found out what we were doing and sent out more pirates per raid."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

The soldiers said nothing and pulled out a table from the side of the room. It took all three of them to life her onto it and strap her down onto it.

She struggled to avoid the restraints they put on her, but was held down firmly by Aurus.

"The lever. Now." Aurus ordered, Modus going over to a corner of the room and pushing the rather large lever down. The other soldiers stepped back as a glass, enforced with metal came up around the table, but it stopped a foot above her head and the top was left open.

A slot opened in the ceiling, a drop of water landed on her cheek. And then a waterfall of water came down from all four sides of the slot, filling up the space next to her and it soon came up and over her head. Her skin was raw and bleeding from constantly thrashing roughly to get free of the restraints. She held her breath as long as she could, but soon it started to feel like she was drowning. Her eyes opened underwater in fear and tried to look at the Armada soldiers on the other side of the glass. She wouldn't have enough oxygen for much longer, but caught a glimpse of Prelatus pulling the lever back up. The water drained and there was a sudden explosion that came from the doorway. The cloud of fire filled the whole room and the glass broke, water spilling everywhere but keeping her safe from the fire for a few seconds. She looked over to see Helen running into the room, and picking her up to carry her back to the ship.

They weren't leaving yet. She still had the bottle of Pathogen in her bag. While Helen carried her, she took out the bottle and threw it to the floor, and it shattered. Helen stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Pathogen seeping into the floor, the first thing that Pathogen always did and sprinted to the ship, sailing away as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	11. Chapter 11

**11: Rejection**

"Hey, Helen." Sestiva said, walking into the room. "Will you he-"

"No." Helen said, rudely interrupting.

"But I didn't eve-"

"I know, Sestiva. You don't need to ask again."

"Ask wh-"

"Don't play dumb! You know what? Go away and do something else. Just go away."

"What's with you today, Helen?! You're never like this!"

"I said, don't ask, Sestiva. Don't ask me to train with you ever again."

"Why not, Helen? What happened?"

"This is what happened."

Helen lifted up her arm, wrapped in bandages. She slowly unraveled it, revealing burns and blood on the other side.

"You knocked over a potion on your way out of your training cave. It shattered and some of the liquid got on my arm, and now it's useless for another day."

"I'm sorry."

"Just be more careful, Sestiva. Just be careful."

Sestiva went out the door, and quickly closed it behind her, careful not to slam it. Helen had never rejected her like that before.

_I really should learn to tell a person's mood by looking at them. Not by annoying them every second of the day. Helen told me I was annoying before, but I want it to change. Can I not be tolerated? Will I always be rejected like this? I don't know. I'll never know._

She scrambled up the hill and into the cave, only to find a mass of shattered potions. Glass all over the floor. She took a wet towel and wiped up all the glass. She had to be careful. The potions were already starting to take effect on the floor and the walls. Parts of the floor was dissolving where the potions were, and some parts of the floor were now lit up. Most of the potions were potions of healing so she wiped it up and threw the towel into the corner.

She heard something or someone behind her and turned around whipping out her staff. It was only Helen, but she attacked anyway, ending up with the blade like end pointing at her neck. Helen looked surprised by Sestiva's attack. Helen stepped back a few steps away from the blade.

"Sestiva, what are you doing? Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Helen asked, looking at Sestiva with wide eyes.

Sestiva glared back at her and shifted her spear a little, moving it away from Helen's neck.

She gave Helen a chance to breathe, before shifting it back to her neck.

"Sestiva. Listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for knocking over your potions."

Sestiva moved her staff down, away from Helen and let it rest by her side.

"I knew it. I didn't knock over my potions. You did. I wouldn't have been so careless as to knock all my potions to the ground. That's why you have that burn. It's because you're the one who knocked them over. Never reject me like that again, Helen. Never to that again."

"I won't, Sestiva. I promise. I will never reject you like that again. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**I really wanted to go and add in the details back on Skull island from from around chapters 1-10. Those were the chapters when I wasn't including much in them.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Samantha Hawkins**


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Anger**

Sestiva threw her staff to the ground. She couldn't get one spell right. A new spell that she was learning on her own. She's been practicing it for weeks, but she's made no progress what so ever. She wanted to break the staff.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

_Why can't I get this right! I've made no progress at all for the last week! How come I was so good with learning the other spells, but I'm just so bad at learning this one. Why is this happening? You know what? You know what? I give up! I give up!_

Sestiva picked up her staff and stomped out of the cave sliding back down to where her small building she and Helen owned together. She burst through the door and ignored Helen putting a hand on her shoulder. She threw her staff across the room, walked back out of her home and back up to her practice cave.

She sat down in the middle of the floor, and concentrated on the book of spells that she had. She flipped through the pages. She flipped through the pages so hard she nearly ripped the pages right out of the book itself. She flipped to the spell that she was currently working on and ran as fast as she could to the building and get her staff. She quickly came back up and decided to try again.

She read through the steps over and over and preformed the spell countless times. There was one thing that was missing. The spell kept fizzling. It wouldn't work no matter how hard she tried. She probably was going to give up.

_Step 1,2,3,4,5,6, and 7 are the ones that I'm doing. I'm doing them all correctly I don't understand what's going wrong. Wait. If I'm missing something then…_

Sestiva moved her hand from the bottom page revealing the eighth step for the spell, which was to lunge forward with the bladed end of the staff pointed towards your enemy.

_That's what I was missing. I never thought that my hand was covering it when I read all the steps._

Sestiva attempted to execute the spell with the eighth step included in it. The spell worked. She cast it multiple times, the spell working each time. She finally got the spell she had been working on for so long. It was all because of something that she didn't see. If only she had noticed that earlier would she have gotten it more quickly.

She couldn't wait to tell Helen the exciting news and she couldn't wait to show Helen the spell she leaned. She burst through the door, Helen rushing over to see what was wrong since she thought that Sestiva was still mad.

"I got the spell!" Sestiva exclaimed. "The last step was always hidden under my hand when I read the book! That's why it never worked because I didn't have the last step!"

Sestiva preformed the spell flawlessly in front of Helen. She impressed Helen and Helen told her to go back to her practice cave and learn a new spell, but read the entire page and to make sure her hand wasn't covering any of the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Sea Glass**

Little fragments of metal and glass from Valencia got carried away into the wind, into the windlanes, passing from world to world. Some of them would get stuck in the cold mountains of Mooshu. Others would get stuck on the tops of buildings. Most would wind up on beaches, waiting for someone to come and pick them up or step on them. The fragments were a normal occurrence now. It has been five months since Cadiz went down and a new set of fragments would be on the beaches.

Little kids would come and collect them for fun, ditching the traditional sea shells, for the Armada's supposedly charge and scratch proof. It's what the former pirates thought at least. It was still vulnerable to charges and blades, although it would take an awfully long time to break through.

On the Skull Island beach, children were picking up pieces of glass. They would take them home and get them cleaned and store them somewhere after they collected them.

One piece, however, had gone unnoticed by the children. It had Pathogen's purple crystals growing all over it, almost making it look like a small purple ball. After days and weeks of being covered by sand, a former pirate was digging through the sand and found it, thinking it was an amethyst instead of glass.

He took it home, not noticing the crystals spreading into his skin. The piece of glass was stored away, but the crystals on the glass spread into everything it touched, and there were also bigger crystals growing in the sand since the glass was sitting there for so long.

The crystals growing on the pirate's hands had gone unnoticed too. No one saw it. Not even him. No one saw it because the crystals were growing inside of his skin, puncturing veins and blocking them, piercing through bones, but also held them together. The growth process was so slow that he didn't feel a thing.

He didn't notice a thing when it went straight through his ribs. He didn't feel it puncture his ribs while he was sleeping. He didn't notice the crystals growing out of his skin, but he did notice the blood on his arm. The crystals were so small that he couldn't see them, but more and more crystals ripped through his skin day by day, each day getting worse and worse.

One of those days, he was walking by the dock, and he just collapsed. No one knew why. No one knew what happened until they figured out he was dead. No one knew what caused it, and no one knew how it happened.

But the crystals from Pathogen spread to everything he touched which included furniture, his designated class headquarters, and other people.

What those people that he touched didn't know, was that they were now infected with Pathogen, and soon they will die, just like the young pirate did, and no one will figure out what had happened and how they died.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was basically an idea I had about what was going to happen in the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel, and I shall be calling it "Pandemic". :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to leave a REVIEW on it and tell me what you think about there being a sequel!**

**Until the next update,**

**-Samantha Hawkins**


	14. Chapter 14

**14: Dusk**

Sestiva hid among the trees watching for the Armada ships as they got closer to the island they were hiding on. Helen was on guard for Armada patrols on foot, hiding every now and then, Sestiva following from a distance.

They both remained silent. There was a chance that an Armada Soldier was behind the same tree, or somewhere near them and would find out they were there. They would be taken in by the Armada and end up being tortured, interrogated, and sometimes killed.

A sound of clanking filled the silence. Looking up, Sestiva saw a whole fleet of low flying Armada ships passing and circling the island over and over again. In complete fear of being seen and captured, before Helen could take another step, Sestiva, as quietly as she could, shoved Helen against the tree they were both closest to. Helen just gave Sestiva a confused look.

_Did she not hear the Armada ships? _

Sestiva pointed skywards, and Helen followed her finger up and looked past the leaves above her head to finally notice the fleet of Armada ships that were passing and circling the Island they were on.

However, the only part of the island that she ships currently sailing over was the part of the island they were on. It would get harder for the soldiers to see since it was already dusk.

The two of them made a run for it. If one of them fell, or tripped, or made any loud noises at all, they were done for. They made sure not to step on fallen branches and tried their hardest not to step on all the fallen leaves that were all over the ground.

They climbed over rocks, hills, crossed a river, and came to a stop on the other side of the island. Helen unbottled the ship, the ship making a loud creaking noise in response and they hopped aboard. Sestiva went below decks and raised the anchors and sailed away, trying to get away as fast as they could to make it look like they weren't even there.

They stopped when they pulled into a windlane. Pirates passing through was normal, so the Armada thought they were part of the normal flow of ships. The place where they left the island was now being guarded by the Armada's Vanguard squadron. If they had left any later, they would've been caught by the Armada for sure, and then taken into custody.

"Do they know that we escaped the stupid island?" Sestiva asked, leaning over the handrail to and shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand to see the island better.

"Possibly. It could be that they think that we're hiding in a cave or someplace on that island and they're waiting for us to come out. It's only natural they want to catch us. We _did_ take down Cadiz didn't we?" Helen explained, making a strong point. They _did_ take down Cadiz, and Sestiva did accomplish her dream to take down Cadiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a REVIEW. Here's some more of when Helen and Sestiva escaped an island near Cadiz when they were being chased by the Armada.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you all next update!**

**-Samantha Hawkins**


	15. Chapter 15

**15: Fight or Flight**

Sestiva opened the door to the sparring arena. There wasn't anyone there. The sparring arena is usually full of pirates, waiting for a proper fight. The more advanced pirates were crowded against the wooden walls of the room, talking about their plans for invading Cadiz. Their heavy armor looked like it could sustain a charge blast, but Sestiva knew that the Armada was so advanced in weaponry, that the armor that they thought would protect them from a charge blast, might give them little protection.

She walked right past them, looking for a pirate whose skill level is closer to hers. Most of them were better than her, but it was rare to see this many advanced pirates in the same sparring arena.

Sestiva knew one thing, if there were this many good pirates in one place, than something important must have come up. Usually it's the next raid against the armada. They thought it was going to be easy, but they didn't know about the countless raids' defeat.

Sestiva pushed her thoughts aside and continued searching. She looked down while she walked and bumped into someone. They both stumbled backwards, and both looked up, almost synchronized. They stood up.

"Hello. I'm Sestiva!" Sestiva introduced herself. "Sorry for running into you!"

"I'm Devin! Nice to meet you." The other girl said, shaking hands with Sestiva.

"Do you want to fight with me? Or are you going to find someone else to battle with?"

"I can battle you, unless you're _scared_. I don't like cowards. They get in the way."

"Well guess what, I don't like them either. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"If you say so. I'm going to beat you."

Sestiva didn't respond and instead made use of the reasonably large amount of space to get into her battle stance. The better pirates filtered out of the arena and went to the Tavern, where they further discussed their plans for invading Cadiz.

Sestiva and Devin were left alone with a large amount of space to fight.

"So what kind of pirate are you?" Devin asked, drawing her blades from her side. "I'm a swashbuckler, and every battle I've fought, I've won."

"Witchdoctor. I've dealt with swashbucklers before. They're so annoying." Sestiva responded, starting her first attack.

She cast a new spell she had been working on in the small swashbuckler's direction. She was hit, but barely inflicted any damage. She stumbled backward.

"That was weak, Sestiva. A pirate your level should know better, more powerful spells than _that_."

"Just wait, Devin. It does little damage, but because it emits a poisonous gas that doesn't harm the user, you breathed it in, and it will slowly drain your energy and make you useless."

Devin charged at Sestiva, knifes ready for throwing. Sestiva responded to the attack by casting multiple Soulreavers. Devin carefully dodged the attacks, but Sestiva had a blade of her own. She blocked most of Devin's attacks, the ones that she missed were only shallow cuts, but the blood that escaped them, continued to trail down her arm.

Devin had not observed Sestiva's staff carefully enough before the battle began, and if she did study the staff carefully, she would've noticed the bladed end.

Sestiva caught Devin off guard and threw her to the ground, and put the blade to her throat.

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>So more dueling with Sestiva. :D I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review!<strong>

**Until the next update,**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	16. Chapter 16

**16: Skeletons in the closet**

Sestiva's intentions were always very clear.

Destroy the armada.

That's what she told everyone she knew. She wanted the armada gone, and with a burning passion to do so.

Helen, however, had her doubts. From the past years, she had slowly figured out that although Sestiva's intentions were clear, she could tell that from the way that Sestiva says it, there was a secret behind it all. One that she wasn't willing to tell anyone. Not even Helen, her older sister, the one that she trusted the most.

Helen paced back and forth, trying to pinpoint what exactly the secret was about. She just didn't get it. What could possibly be a secret behind wanting to annihilate the Armada? There could be many secrets.

_Wanting to defeat the Armada alone?_

_No. She already says that._

_Sneak into Cadiz undetected and at the same time mysteriously disappearing from Skull Island?_

_No. Too cliché. It's been attempted many times and I doubt that she'll be stupid enough to try._

_Not wanting to kill the Armada soldiers themselves?_

_No. That can't possibly be correct. You can't bring down the Armada without bringing down its soldiers with it. Although, it is a possibility, with Sestiva showing that much hatred towards the Armada, it's probably not the secret._

Helen denied all the possibilities. From how she watched Sestiva train, and listen to her talk about the Armada, there was no way she could possibly believe it. There couldn't be a secret behind it. There just couldn't be.

But…

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Sestiva stood alone in the dark practice cave, staring at the Armada soldier that she found disarmed, hiding in a gap in the side of the steep incline that led to the cave. She stayed at a distance, waiting for the soldier to attack. She waited for him to unsheathe a knife she didn't know about in any moment.

The moment never came.

She narrowed her eyes at the soldier. With every step she took to approach the soldier, he backed up a little bit. It came to a point when his back was against the cave wall, frantically looking around for an escape route. She took a knife off of the table she always had near the center of the cave.

_I'll kill him. Even if he's harmless right now, he could still escape and tell any other Armada soldiers that might be hiding on Skull Island._

Sestiva hid the blade behind her wrist, her hand curled back to support the blade handle. She approached faster and faster until she was running at him in a full on sprint. She seemed to notice that the soldier himself didn't even notice the hidden knife. She flipped the knife into her hand and aimed at his neck. She planned to kill him, but ended up stopping the edge of the blade just millimeters before his neck.

_I can't do it. I can't kill this Armada soldier. I just can't._

She grabbed the soldiers wrist and pulled him to the back room, where the potions were. The pulled aside the potions shelf and opened a door, that looked like a part of the wall.

"Hide in here. Don't come out, but I'll be coming in everyday. "Sestiva told the Armada soldier.

The Armada soldier didn't react to what she said. He just stood there, but Sestiva took it as a "yes".

Sestiva smiled before exiting the small chamber, leaving the soldier alone in the dark, waiting for her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried to add a little more of Helen's thoughts. Please tell me how this chapter was by leaving a REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	17. Chapter 17

**17: Six Feet Under**

"Where am I going to put this?!" Sestiva asked herself angrily, holding onto the limp Armada soldier's frame. "There's no where to put this without it being seen too quickly. If Helen finds out, she'll kill me for sure."

Sestiva continued to search for a spot to hide the light frame. The barely fifty pound body was swung gently over her shoulder and went down took another turn, only to find that there was nowhere to hide it.

There was nowhere to hide it in her cave. She dragged the frame outside and squinted into the harsh light emitting from the sun. She could put the frame under the waterfall, but it had a risk of rusting and being worn down to nothing. There was no tree that was big enough to hide the frame in its branches, the leaves concealing it from view. There was no area on Skull Island with a condensed area of trees.

_Isn't there anything I can do to hide this stupid frame?!_

There wasn't anywhere that Sestiva could think of, but she _had_ to think of _something_. Helen normally would always stop by her cave at sunset and tell her to come eat dinner. She only had a couple hours. Three hours at the max. She looked up at the sun and back down at Skull Island.

She started to break into a sprint, skidding to a stop when she suddenly realized…she could _use_ the _sand_. The _tons_ of sand that was all over Skull Island itself. She dropped the frame where it was and went back into her cave to fetch a shovel. There was no way she would dig very far down with only her bare hands.

She immediately started digging a few feet from the cave. By now she had dug two feet down and she had two hours left to go. Not to mention she had to cover the hole back up with all the sand she dug up.

She began to dig faster and faster getting closer to four, then five feet deep. She stopped when she reached six feet under the level ground, panting.

She carefully scrambled out of the six foot long hole and dropped the Armada frame in it, then going in and straightening out the frame.

She sand above ground soon started disappearing. Swing after swing of her shovel, she filled up the hole, and leveled it out, disguising the area to be as normal as the others. The excess sand was flung off the edge. She put the shovel back and went back outside. She looked down to see Helen climbing the hill and was almost a quarter of the way up.

"I'll spare her the trouble of coming _all_ the way up here." Sestiva said to herself, taking extra precautions so that Helen wouldn't find out, even if the frame was six feet underground. Sestiva slid down the hill, easily catching up to Helen. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is." Helen said, gesturing to the house. "Right this way."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start making chapters dedicated to Helen soon. I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**See you next update,**

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Tourist**

"Hey, Helen!" Sestiva called while running up the stairs to the ship's wheel. "Do you think we should go back and visit Valencia?"

"We haven't been there in a while, so I guess we could." Helen replied, turning the ship to the west into Valencia's stormgate.

There were no more threats in Valencia. Not since Sestiva and Helen either destroyed or drove off the ships and took down Cadiz. Granchia was being rebuilt and the students at Sivella Academy returned to their studies. The deserted Armada bases were taken over by the Valencian army, which was made up of the fencers that wanted to procect Valencia from _any_ potential threats.

Where Cadiz used to be was a new city that the Valencians were building in order to make up for the giant empty space that was left there after it went down. Frequent traders would come back and forth with goods and supplies to help Valencia since it was on an extreme shortage of resources. The Armada took most of their resources away when building Cadiz and other bases scattered around it.

Valencia didn't change much besides the big city they were building. They docked at their old island and Sestiva hopped off. She waited for Helen to catch up and then kept walking. She was going to visit her cave, where she created Pathogen.

She remembered that that was also where she tested Pathogen on two Armada soldiers and regretted it. Especially after destroying Cadiz.

She went down the narrow stairs and into the blackness. She quickly cast a spell to light up the cave. She could see everything now. The tables in the middle of the room just like the one on Skull Island. The many targets that she had etched onto the walls with stone with scorch marks on them. A bit farther down she could see the tunnel leading to the back.

Sestiva walked towards the tunnel, stopping when she recognized something from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards it, and went closer. It was the two Armada soldiers she had experimented on with Pathogen. Their limp frames still containing the tiny purple crystal fragments, which had now started growing at an extremely slow pace. She turned towards Helen with pure horror in her eyes. She couldn't possibly believe she could have done this.

She couldn't believe that she would do something this horrible. Torturing them with Pathogen.

She believed that the pain that Pathogen inflicted upon the victim was so great that their hearts would explode, but the longer she waited before it was used, it would become slower and a lot less painful, making it easy to not be noticed.

"Helen. Let's go home. I'm done here." Sestiva said, sadness filling her voice.

"Why, Sestiva?" Helen asked. "We got here two hours ago."

"That's enough time, Helen. We should leave."

"Alright, let's go get the ship ready."

The two of them began to walk back to their ship. Sestiva was internally happy for being able to visit the place again. She has happy to see that Valencia had changed a lot ever since they left.

It seemed that Valencia was blossoming with traders, markets and all sorts of tourists. They were going to be one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is after they took down Cadiz and some other Armada fortresses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave a REVIEW!<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


	19. Chapter 19

**19: Eternity**

How long did she have to wait for the Armada to disappear?

How long did she have to wait to go fight the Armada on her own?

Sestiva was tired of waiting. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. She groaned, standing up from her crouched position against the mast. She was going to sneak out the previous night, steal a ship and sail away to Cadiz and vanquish the Armada on her own, without anyone's help. Including help from her sister, Helen. But of course, Helen being a light sleeper, caught her trying to sneak out of their small building, and made her go back to sleep.

Helen had insisted on helping her. Sestiva had refused all help, but Helen still insisted on at least buying a ship for her to sail to Cadiz and where ever else she was going. Sestiva let her buy the ship at least, but she was also planning to sail off without Helen. Leaving her behind on the docks. She was only going to do this because Helen was going to force her to bring her along, which was also the last thing she wanted to happen. Helen would be worrying about her every three seconds, asking if she was okay, even if she was just practicing her spells. Of course, there were things that could happen while she was practicing, like a deflected spell that could possibly come back and hit her. Potions could explode in her face, and result in severe burns.

"Sestiva, let me on this ship. Right. Now." Helen demanded, glaring at Sestiva, who had pulled up the gangplank so that she couldn't come aboard. "You _will_ need my help, I'm sure of it."

"You're so annoying, Helen." Sestiva scowled, glancing back at the other ships leaving behind her. "You worry about me every three seconds and you think I'm not old enough to make decisions on my own."

"Sestiva, you're just being immature. Little kids like you don't always get what they want and when they don't, they complain about it, which in fact is exactly what you're doing right now."

"I'm aware of what I'm doing, Helen. Trust me on this. It's not that I'm being immature. I'm doing this because you never _gave_ me the chance. If you would have just left me alone and check back on me at the end of the day, that would've been fine, but _you_ decided to annoy me by coming every ten minutes."

The tension between the two of them grew, even after Helen had forcibly come upon the ship. It was going well, but the happiness that seemed to be fake, was all a game. After Cadiz had gone down, it was all going downhill. Sestiva had gotten so fed up with Helen, that she had abandoned her and sabotaged her and her plans.

They started to grow distant from each other. They ate at separate times instead of together as they usually did. Sestiva moved to a cabin that was far away from Helen's. They hardly talked to each other. Usually it was Helen who broke the silence between the two of them.

"Are you going to be like that forever? For eternity?" Helen asked, placing a hand on Sestiva's shoulder.

"Maybe, depends how annoying you are by the time this Armada fortress goes down. I really don't think it'll be like this in a few days. We would appreciate each other again. I don't want to be like this anymore." Sestiva said.

"Then let's do it." Helen said, lighting a fuse and watching it light explosives, blowing up the small fortress on a big island and for the first time in a while…they smiled at each other, impressed by each other's work of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! More Armada stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review. Advice and criticism are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**-SamanthaHawkins**


End file.
